


it was definitely psychological torture

by josie_josette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Sisters, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Little Sisters, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Skye Lance, the youngest of the Lance sisters, gets hurt while out on a mission with the team and after being released from the hospital her sisters are all over her making sure she's okay.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Original Female Character(s), Laurel Lance/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	it was definitely psychological torture

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt, thought it was cute, wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy :) Let me know what you think :P

“God, you guys are worse than dad,” I groaned as Laurel and Sara stood on either side of my bed. “I told you already, I’m fine.” 

“You have two broken ribs and a tibial fracture, I would hardly consider that ‘fine’,” Laurel remarked, her arms crossed over her chest with that ‘disapproving mom’ look she had perfected as a result of years of scolding Sara and I. 

I rolled my eyes and let out a long and exaggerated sigh, which hurt my ribs but for the sake of proving my point I ignored the sharp pain and managed to keep a straight face. 

“Okay, so I’m not a hundred percent, but I’ll live. You guys don’t need to be here twenty four-seven watching over me.” 

I looked between the two of them and they looked at one another, silently communicating with their eyes. 

“We’re not leaving you alone,” Sara finally said. 

I rolled my eyes, but didn’t try to argue further. I could sometimes get my way with Laurel, she was the more stubborn one but when it came to me she had a soft spot so I could usually convince her to let me do things. Sara on the other hand, she wasn’t as easy to persuade, so when she said they weren’t leaving I knew she meant it. 

“Fine. Whatever,” I grumbled, deciding to try a different approach. “If you guys are gonna be here can you at least get me something to eat? I’m starving and dad isn’t exactly the best cook.” 

“Oh, we know,” Sara chuckled. “I’ll run out and get you something, what do you want?” 

“A number five from Big Belly Burger with fries and a vanilla milkshake?” I half-asked with my best ‘sweet, innocent little sister’ smile in place, pressing my hands together in front of me for added effect. 

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes at my expression. “Fine, I’ll be back.” 

She turned around and exited my room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I turned my attention to Laurel and found her already looking at me. 

“What?” I asked. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“Don’t play dumb,” she said, looking at me through narrow eyes. “I know what you’re doing.” 

“What ever do you mean, dear sister?” I gasped, feigning offense. 

“You know what I’m talking about, you sneaky little rascal.” She stood up straighter. “You’re trying to find things for us to do so we’ll leave you alone.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you should be a lawyer?” I asked, ignoring her accusation. 

She gave me an amused grin, knowing full well what I was doing, but going along with it anyways. “Once or twice.” 

“You’d be really good at it,” I said, still trying to distract her, “that or a detective. Oh, you’d make a really good detective. Anything having to do with law, really. Hey, remember how you grilled me and Sara when we stole your Halloween candy that one time? Man, you were ruthless.”

“I was not ruthless, you guys were just babies,” she huffed, sitting down on the chair next to my bed, tucking her legs underneath her. 

“You held our stuffed animals hostage until we told you where the candy was!” I laughed. “You threatened Mister Blue Bear and Danny the Dinosaur. You were mean.” 

Laurel chuckled. “I almost forgot about that.” 

“How could you forget the first time you threatened an innocent life?” I questioned. I tried mimicking her voice as I repeated her words from all those years ago. “‘If you don’t tell me where my candy is, Mister Blue Bear and Danny the Dinosaur won’t live to see tomorrow!’” 

She laughed louder at my terrible impression of her and covered her face, probably remembering how she’d held them before us with scissors held up to their heads for show. 

“Oh my god, you should have seen the looks on your faces when I said that,” she smiled. “Sara looked horrified and you looked like you were going to start crying.” 

“I did cry!” I shouted. “I was six! You were threatening my best friend, of course I cried. And Sara was twelve, she wasn’t out of the stuffed animals phase and Mister Blue Bear was her favorite stuffed animal.” 

Laurel finally stopped laughing with a sigh and a quick wipe at the corner of her eyes where a few tears had slipped out. 

“Okay, so maybe I was a little mean,” she admitted, raising her hands in defeat, “but you guys shouldn’t have taken my candy. I worked really hard on that costume.” 

“You were Scarlet Witch,” I pointed out, “that costume was not that hard to make.” 

“Hey, I had to go to four different costume stores just to find that coat. It was a lot of work. And I paid for it myself.” 

“Whatever,” I said, “still didn’t give you the right to psychologically torture your little sisters.” 

She let out a loud laugh at that and I smiled. “That’s a bit on the dramatic side, don’t you think?” 

“What is?” Sara asked as she walked in with two bags from Big Belly Burger in one hand and a drink carrier with three milkshakes in the other.

“Food!” I shouted, throwing my hands out in front of me and taking the bag containing my food from her as soon as she was within reach. “Thank you!” 

She chuckled as I dug into my burger and handed Laurel the other bag. “I got you a number ten,” she informed her. “If you can manage to tear the other bag from fatty’s hands you’ll find your burger in there; these are just the fries.” 

“Sorry,” I said with my mouth full, making them both laugh. I handed Laurel the bag and she and Sara got their food while I continued to stuff my face. I really was starving. 

“Now what’s this about Skye being dramatic?” Sara asked. 

“We were just talking about how she psychologically tortured us when we were kids because we stole her Halloween candy,” I informed her. “Do you remember that?”

“How could I forget?” she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed near my feet. “I still have nightmares about you holding them in front of us and threatening their lives. It was definitely psychological torture.” 

Sara and I laughed as Laurel rolled her eyes and smacked Sara’s arm lightly. “Oh, screw both of you.” 

When we calmed down after our fits of laughter, we ate in silence, only making the occasional comment between bites or making faces at one another. When we were done, we all threw our wrappers in one of the empty bags and sat back with a sigh.

“That was amazing,” I said. “Hospital food tastes like trash compared to that.” 

“You would know,” Laurel muttered. I shot her a pointed look but she just smirked back at me, completely unbothered. 

“What happened to being nice?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at her while I carefully crossed my arms over my chest. 

“I never said anything about being nice,” Laurel declared. “Did you say you were gonna be nice?” she asked Sara. 

“I don’t think I did,” Sara said in the same mocking tone that Laurel spoke with. 

“And here I thought being crippled earned me a little kindness from my two lovely older sisters,” I pouted. 

“Hey, I got you food,” Sara argued. “I think that counts for something.” 

“Fine, you’re off the hook,” I said, shifting my attention over to Laurel. “You, on the other hand, haven’t been very nice to me today.” 

“What ever do you mean, dear sister?” she mocked me, using my exact words from earlier today. “I kept you company while Sara brought us food and I helped you shower this morning.” 

“I don’t know if I would really consider that an act of kindness,” I muttered, trying my best to forget that ever happened. My embarrassment was still too fresh in my mind. 

“Would you rather have had dad help you?” she challenged and I cringed at the thought. Seeing my reaction, she waved a hand in front of her and said, “I rest my case.” 

“And once again, you should be a lawyer,” I smiled. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who it was. 

“Speaking of being a lawyer,” she muttered, looking up at me with a small smile, “looks like you’re gonna get what you wanted after all, at least partially. I have a new case to file so I have to get down to the courthouse.” 

“Aww,” I complained, “and here I was just starting to enjoy your company.” 

Laurel rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead before she playfully shoved my hair in my face. 

“I’ll be back later,” she informed me. “Be good. Don’t give poor Sara such a hard time.” 

“Oh, I will,” I called out, receiving glares from both of my sisters which made me let out a low chuckle. 

Once Laurel left and Sara cleared the trash from my bed she looked over at me and asked, “what would you like to do now?” 

I thought about it for a second before I made a decision. 

“Remember how when we were little you would read to me out of that one story book to help me go to sleep?” I asked, really hoping she would remember. 

“Yeah, of course I do. You used to bug the crap out of me when I didn’t want to read to you until I did.” 

“It was the only way I could sleep,” I said, defending my younger self. “It’s your fault for having such a nice reading voice.” 

“Was that a compliment?” she teased. 

I rolled my eyes and kicked her with my good leg, gently of course. “Shut up. I’ll kill you if you tell anyone.” 

“Uh-huh, okay,” she laughed. “So you want me to read to you is what you’re saying.” 

“If you don’t mind,” I said sweetly. 

“Do you have that book still?” she asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. 

“Yeah,” I admitted shyly. “It’s in the closet under the rest of my books.” 

She got up and walked over to the closet. After digging around in my crate of books, she finally dug out the old, worn down copy of ‘Classic Fairy Tales’ that my mother had gifted to me when I was four. It had quickly become my favorite book, even more so after Sara had begun reading it to me on the nights that my nightmares kept me awake. She hated me for waking her up just so she could read to me, but she was the only one who did it right so I didn’t care. 

“Scooch,” she commanded and I quickly obliged. I made room for her next to me on the bed and she settled in, kicking her shoes off and stealing one of my pillows to rest behind her head. 

“Okay,” she sighed, “which one?” 

“Little Red Riding Hood,” I responded. She smirked, surely remembering how many times I’d asked for that one as a kid. I couldn’t help it, it was my favorite story. 

As she started to read I snuggled into her side, wincing slightly as I angled my body in the wrong way and hit one of my broken ribs. I didn’t think she’d noticed, but then she stopped reading and looked down at me with a concerned look in her eyes. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Fine,” I grimaced, “just accidentally hit my rib. I’m okay. Keep going.” 

She gave me another worried look, but kept reading nonetheless. I settled back into her side, more carefully this time, and nuzzled my head on her chest, letting myself be taken by sleep thanks to the sound of her steady heartbeat and the smooth, even rhythm of her voice.


End file.
